


Name Game, The

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: Just a bit of an alternate universe.





	Name Game, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Name Game**

**by:** Lida Rose

**Character(s):** CJ, Danny, mentions of President Bartlet and Leo  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** A/U, romance   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Just a bit of an alternate universe  
**Author's Note:** Many thanks to my great beta editor, Lulu Brown. 

"Daniel?" 

"Yeah". Danny Concannon answered absentmindedly. 

"Danny, we're going to be late and as a fellow Irish man, you know better than anyone else how big a deal St. Patrick's Day is to the President." 

"Uh huh." 

"Daniel." C.J. Cregg found him on the couch. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"Claudia Jean. I'm dressed. I've been dressed." He pointed to a green and gold "Fighting Irish" sweatshirt over a Kelly green turtleneck. 

"Well, it takes longer for me to find something green." She smoothed a green sweater down. "And something that fits." 

"All your clothes still fit as well as that sweater and you're as beautiful as ever." 

"Thank you." She planted a kiss on top of his head. "Then let's go." 

"I have to update this." 

"What?" She looked at his lap. "Oh." 

"Athena." 

"Athena?" 

"Yes, Athena is 'Greek for wisdom'." He tugged her down next to him. "If it's Athena, I'd be surrounded by two goddesses." 

"I'm getting to be more like Godzilla, the woman who ate Washington, D.C. and I have months to go." 

"Let's see if Godzilla is in the name book. I need a boy's name." 

"Smart ass. What happened to I'm beautiful?" She peeked at the clipboard that held sheets of paper divided into two columns. "Yeah, you need a boy's name." 

"Ethan." He checked out the baby name book. "It's 'Hebrew for firmness and strength'. By the way, you're still the most beautiful, bright and alluring woman I've ever met." 

"Better. You're into vowels today." 

"For the moment, let me try them out. He leaned his head towards C.J.'s stomach. "Hey little one, this is Daddy. Are you Athena?" He waited a beat, "Are you Ethan?" 

Danny looked up at C.J., "Nope, we keep looking." 

"My husband is insane. It's too early for you to feel our child react. I'M still not sure when it's the baby moving or it's just muscles." 

His hand covered hers as she instinctively moved it to where the baby grew. He heard the gentle clink of their wedding rings rubbing together. "We have lots of time to get used to all these feelings." 

"And find a name." 

"And find a name. We should get going to the White House, right?" 

C.J. sighed, "I guess." She glanced at the clipboard. "You have Muses listed under girl." 

"Yeah." 

She grabbed the baby name book. "I see Musetta, it's 'Latin for a little music'." 

"I was thinking the Muses as in Greek Mythology." 

"There is no way I'm letting you name my daughter Erato, Polyhymnia or Urania." 

"Hey, we've got six other choices: Caliope, Clio, Euterpe, Melpomene, Terpsichore or Thalia." 

He bent forward toward her stomach and she stopped him with a palm to his chest. "Not even in jest, Danny. What is it with you and Greek Mythology today?" 

He shrugged, "The Times crossword puzzle theme." 

"Surprised Leo didn't echo your bizarre streak. I can't walk down the hall without someone suggesting a name." C.J. added, "Maybe the baby won't be artistically inclined." 

"Can't happen. Not with our superior gene pool." 

"You put the wrong name on the boy's side." She squinted and pulled the pad close to her nose. "Even without my glasses I can read Evangeline." 

"Without your glasses, you're misreading it. It's the Evangelists as in Matthew, Mark, Luke and John." 

"This child will never get a name." 

"Whose idea was it to keep the columns even?" 

"I don't remember. I just wish something would speak to us. You need to get serious about this." 

"Doesn't get much more serious than Biblical names." Danny glanced through a couple of the other sheets. "I'm not the only crazy one. The baby's last name will be Concannon." 

She nodded her head vigorously. "Of course, we agreed to that even though I didn't change my last name." 

"So explain to me how you could consider naming our daughter, Shannon, Shannon Concannon?" 

She thought about that for a minute and burst out laughing. "Oh, God, you're right. I was thinking of Cregg for the last name." 

"Busted." 

"Actually, that was on the President's list today in honor of the holiday." 

"I see he added Conan." Danny laughed, "Conan Concannon, that would doom the kid." 

"President Bartlet suggested Maureen, Colleen, Connor and Sean." 

"Don't suppose he tried any of them including the first two with Concannon." 

"Danny, he considers this baby to be another Bartlet grandchild." 

"That would be fine except none of his grandchildren have the last name of Bartlet." 

"Trust me, he's never accepted or adjusted to that either." 

"Erin?" 

"Erin with an E or Aaron with an A?" 

"Could be either. Erin with an E is 'Irish for peace'. Aaron with an A is 'Egyptian for high mountain'." He moved to talk to her barely rounded stomach as he often did when they had some time alone. 

C.J. stopped him with a gentle shush. "All's quiet now. I think our baby is taking a break from listening to all this." 

"I'll keep the list handy. The President aside, you haven't added a name today, C.J." 

"Victoria as in 'victory'. You know how I like to win." 

"Ah, I see. Our child is a political prize." 

"No, Danny our child is beloved already. Add David, it's Hebrew for beloved.", and she was charmed by the idea of two redheaded males filling up her life. 

"What about the flower names for a girl? Violet, Lily, Rose, Iris." He started thumbing through the book with names and meanings. 

She smiled at his enthusiasm and said softly, "There's a name that means 'God is my judge in Hebrew'." 

His head jolted up as C.J. continued, "Daniel Concannon Junior or Daniel Concannon the Second." 

Danny's hand caressed her face and moved again to her stomach where he continued the gentle touches. "It means so much that you'd consider that but no thank you. This child, our child needs his or her own name." 

She nodded overcome with the love she felt for him and for this baby. 

He put the book aside, "You know, we could use both our last names if we have a son." 

"Cregg Concannon.", C.J. tried it on for size. 

"Sounds strong and it's simple. I like that Cregg means from the crag in Scotland." 

C.J. shook her head. "He'd also spend his life spelling his first name and they'd never have it on any of those cute things you can buy that are personalized." 

"Cute sounds so wimpy for my boy." 

"Danny, I know you're a fine specimen of testosterone but our son won't be born with a beard." 

"Too bad if he's got my weak chin." 

"There's nothing weak about you." 

"I hope the baby has your smile, C.J." 

"I love you, Danny." 

"Good thing because I love you back." 

She glanced at the mantle clock. "We're officially incredibly late." 

"What if we plead temporary expectant parent insanity and tell the President we're considering a name like Bartlet Concannon?" 

"Are we?" 

"Bart Concannon." He thought about it, "It's not bad." 

C.J. reached over him for a pen. "It's on the list. We need a girl's name. How about Fiona, Fiona Concannon?" 

"Done." 

On his nod, she tucked the pen into the clip on the clipboard and cast it aside with the book. "I suppose we should go." 

Danny stood up and offered C.J. his hand. "Maybe we need to be in perfect harmony to find the right name." 

"Yeah." She felt herself being angled toward Danny. She locked her arms around his neck. "Something is brewing inside your fertile mind." 

He bent to kiss C.J. The gentle pressure of his lips became more insistent. She moaned and let herself get lost in the actions of his extremely talented lips. She broke the kiss to ask breathlessly, "Danny?" 

"If you won't consider naming our daughter, Erato, would you consider allowing me to assuage my disappointment by engaging with my wife in something erotic?" 

C.J. pretended to consider his proposition. "I probably should be off my feet." 

"Let me take care of that." 

"Okay, after you call the Residence and offer our apologies." 

"After I call?" 

She ran her hand down his chest to below the waist of his jeans and let her fingers stroke the soft, well-worn denim. 

Danny swallowed hard, "I'll use the phone in the bedroom." 

After that the only names occupying their minds were each other's uttered in passion. 

C.J. ended St. Patrick's Day in her husband's arms declaring sleepily, "This is better than corned beef and cabbage or even a pot of gold. I much prefer Concannon to colcannon." 

Danny kissed his wife before drifting off, "I already have my treasure and the luck of the Irish every day." 


End file.
